


Of Humans and Sins

by Trinisette (Namonai)



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Demons, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-06 05:38:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4209975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namonai/pseuds/Trinisette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The King likes to practice all seven sins every single demonic day, with some exceptions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated :)
> 
> Who knows wth I'm writing...
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing except my ideas (HTML is annoying)

_“So, my children, let me tell you. He will hand you a sword. Avoid it as you would avoid sin. That sword is the mother of all sins. But first we have to understand what they are. The first is envy, the second is anger. The third is pride, the fourth is sloth. The fifth is lust, the sixth is avarice. The seventh is gluttony.” Old Testament_

\-----------------------------------

In a heavily shadowed room, he sat on a throne made of the bones of his enemies. (They were long gone now; few have dared to go against him in recent centuries, and those perpetrators faced harsher punishments.) He ruled his Shadow Kingdom with fear, admiration, and power, and ruled based on eight values: the Seven Sins and a moral he would take with him to his immortal life’s grave. Ironic, no? Day after downcast day passed, storm clouds straining to cover the pitch-black sky in a fight against the winds. Everything was a shade of grey in this world; from the pointy spires of the obsidian castle, looming above all; to the dusty, pitiful home complexes for the denizens here. It was as if an ash gray filter covered this entire reality, a hazy blur of black and grey.

White just didn’t exist. It was too much to say that that pure color never existed in the first place however. Indeed, eons ago (lost history now), there was white. 

There was snow, a calm landing of flakes on your body. 

There was purity. 

There was laughter, bubbly and just bursting to get out of you, wild and unrestrained. 

There was safety, and lastly…

...there was peace. 

(Though it wasn’t long lived of course.)

Only one being remembered, and he couldn’t even be called a person now. Because being a human entailed emotions, empathy, powerlessness, sinning, all without their due prices of course. Life threw emotions at you free of charge; it gave you a birth in a position of no power with a full discount; it let you sin and you were able to get away with it if you were wealthy enough, but that wasn’t meant for the poor. Oh, the poor and the helpless suffered in that cruelty-full world. And so they pleaded

and pleaded

and pleaded…

...Some even went down the rabbit hole. But their efforts were not in waste, surprisingly! So they cheered and cheered and cheered. The divine ones of that world lent a helping finger, casting the sinners into this world now. It was pure and untainted in the beginning. The angels had hoped that the dirty humans would learn and start anew. But of course they didn’t. They simply ruined it all over again and constructed a new world of even more sins.

 _What had happened? To him? To the world?_ Townfolk often asked. Pitiable as they might seem, they all deserved a place in this world, in this society established on broken hearts and bleeding bodies. This was a mystery—a black hole in the middle of a once lustrous history—not meant to be solved. Ever. Or was it? (Only for you third-person spectators out there is part of this secret released.)

The King, his royal court, and the common people wasted their days in pleasuring themselves and debauchery. What a wonderful life, right?

\-----------------------------------

He took the proffered heart, red, fresh, and still dripping and beating in all of its glory. It was a weapon in its own right, just like many other everyday objects. Wave it in front of the right person, and it could force that person into a convulsive shock, maybe even a heart attack. It fit perfectly in this world.

The blood dripped down, oozing over the long, elegant fingers of the King and spilling over his open palm to the black porcelain flooring. The drops disappeared into the floor mysteriously, absorbed by some supernatural force. 

He closed his hand over the heart and felt the pulse. _B-bmp B-bmp B-bmp._ Being squeezed tighter and tighter, the organ strained under the King’s administrations until it reached its highest perseverance point. Then it burst open like a ripe fruit, even more fluids flying everywhere. The King delicately licked the mottled piece of flesh, savoring it, tasting it. 

“Not bad, I suppose.” He downed the rest of it in one go, swallowing it whole. “For a tribute anyway.”

The official of the province of Envy bowed, placing a hand over his chest in respect. "Thank you, my lord."

"No, thank _you_ , Leviathan. It seems I made the right decision in appointing you as governor. Envy is a large place after all." The King stated. 

Leviathan bowed again. “May I call you Lucifer, Sir?” 

The King belted out a short clip of laughter. “You’re an audacious one, aren’t you?” The lesser demon had enough decency in him to dip his head. “Yes, you may.” There was nothing the King appreciated more than confidence and the ability to take a step forward, all in moderation of course. Too much was just vile. Ironic, no?

“Now tell me, how did you harvest such a delicious heart?” The King enquired. “You certainly can’t find the likes of that here.”

“Trust me, sir, it was no easy feat. We have been nurturing this one for an ample amount of time. I sent one of my men to the mortal world a year ago, transforming him into ‘the perfect human’. He had—in human jargon—hot looks, a hot bod, and a high IQ; the humans called him…’devilishly handsome’.” The King smirked. “Then, he influenced a high-profile company to hire him with fake credentials and a little bit of hypnosis. He rose among their ranks very quickly, inducing envy from people there. He was a bit of a...playboy as they call it. While men were jealous of his success, women were jealous of each other for having the longest chance with him. 

“My man’s hunt began by searching for the most innocent, uncorrupted female, and he found a decent one. Slowly, she fell in love with him—a shame, really—and all the while he was dating other women. She grew envious of them, and it soon overtook her, turning her into a spiteful, malicious person who everyone detested. And then he took her heart, faking her death as an accident. Of course, no one doubted it; they all hated her. And back he went to our world with the heart, leaving those mortals the gift of wiping their memories of him.” Leviathan continued. The demon smirked, sure that the anecdote would please the lord.

And it did. The King let out a chuckle. “Very amusing, indeed. Tell you what, if you can consistently supply my palace with these palatable morsels, the demons will be _very_ happy, and you shall become one of my closest advisors. I will let you know my real name as payment in advance. Does that sound fair to you?”

Leviathan sunk to the ground on one knee. “You have my word.”

“Well then, welcome to my home, Leviathan; here you shall stay for eternity. And don’t you forget the name I’m about to give you, for it belongs to the one who rules all.”

 _Asami Ryuichi_ were the words telepathically imprinted into the demon of Envy’s mind. 

“I will not forget.”

“And I accept your offerings and offer you a place here.” Asami placed a single hand lightly on Leviathan’s shoulder. “I hope you realize the honor of being able to be here.”

“Yes, my lord.” Glowing, red eyes raised to meet with smoldering, golden ones, both pairs of pupils in slits. 

“Good. The contract is established. Tell me your name.” 

“Kirishima Kei, sir.”

A radiant purple circle of light made of intricately formed ancient symbols appeared around the two. 

“Welcome to Hell, Kirishima.”

The light dimmed as an eery Chesire Cat-esque smile grazed the face of the King.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this a long time ago, then took it down because I was unhappy with it. I decided to put it up again because why the hell not?

Asami stared into the mirror in his boredom. It held secrets none save for his closest men knew. A portal to the other world was every demon’s desire after all. There, they could commit sacrilege just by having a presence because every single thing belonged to the holy beings, and every single thing was thus pure, a delicious, delicious meal and disaster just waiting to happen. 

All demons hated the angels; even the lesser ones did. After all, they were the ones who cast their marvelous, parasitic lives in the human world to this place. Of course, there was nothing horribly wrong about Hell. Everyone spent their days in revelry. It was simply a haven for mischief and wrong-doers. Perhaps it was the innate gut feeling deep, deep inside the demons—the one that told them that innocence and purity was bad, the one that forced them to hate goodness and charity. It was just the way of the world.

But if fate, destiny, and all the forces of the world decreed it to be so, then it must be utterly and completely natural for demons to act this way. There was no way to fight against your nature, no way to win. Rebellion didn’t even cross their minds surprisingly. But revolution would happen someday, just not today, or even in the near future, because _that_ was the natural, inner workings of life. Utopia transitions to dictatorship sooner or later, triggering an usurpation of the throne, and so the cycle repeats.

The King turned a second too soon; he missed the flash of white, a bundle of feathers and softness, that sped across the world, serving humans behind the scenes. Yes, it was a guardian angel of the highest level, a seraph. Most importantly, it was the One who Asami would be thanking for years to come in the future. But that miracle hasn’t happened. Yet.

\-------------------------------------------

“Asami-sama, the official of the province of Gluttony is here to see you.” Kirishima said, jabbing his glasses higher onto the bridge of his nose in an attempt to inconspicuously hide his envy. Beezlebub had achieved a position by the King shortly before Leviathan did, but that small amount of time was enough to learn more secrets and earn more respect and power. 

“Send him in.” The King commanded, not bothering to spare a glance at his new assistant. He had paperwork to do. After all, he _was_ the ruler of a world, as chaotic as it may be. 

“Yes, sir.” The demon of envy left to do his duties, slightly irked at the fact that his new boss wouldn’t give him the time of day. He could at least acknowledge him, right? 

Kirishima strode through the palace. He had memorized the winding paths already albeit he had only stayed here for one Hell-day. The King’s lair was the largest establishment in the Kingdom, rivaling even that of the city hall where demons interacted with worlds outside of this one. It was the center for portals and transportation to do dastardly things, as was the nature of these beings. 

Down a staircase the assistant went, and around two corners, three doors, and one secret passageway later, he finally arrived at the waiting room where important demons lined up to meet with the King. The most important ones were given priority of course.

“Beezlebub...the King awaits you.” Kirishima scornfully grunted out, still ticked that this measly demon held a higher position. His envy really was clouding his judgement as his position under Asami was just as important as that of the demon of gluttony. “Follow me, _please_.” He purposefully said, condescendingly. 

Of course, Beezlebub knew the way around; he’d been here before many times. But he didn’t let it get to him and simply said, “Lead the way then, sir.” A sin he may represent, but jealousy and pride weren’t one of those that he committed often. 

The two walked down the shadowed halls, one at a faster pace than the other. “Might I ask how you gained the trust of the King?” Kirishima asked. He was sure that the story wouldn’t be nearly as exciting as his own. It was probably due to some fluke.

“Ah, well, it was really quite a mundane state of affairs that led to my gaining a place by Asami. The actual process was probably the same as what happened to you. The ancient ritual and all.” Beezlebub merely stated.

“I see.” The demon of envy smirked. Beezlebub must be ashamed of himself, cheating a way through to the palace. However, he actually dared to refer to the King by his real name. What a sin! Kirishima eyed the other demon. Despite being the demon of gluttony, he wasn’t that...plump like the other beings he had seen in the province. “I happened to get here rather quickly you know by serving _Asami_ the most delectable human heart engorged on envy. He was very pleased and I will personally deliver them to all his events and personnel from now on.”

“Do let me try one of them! I’ve actually heard about these famous hearts of yours, and they sound absolutely delicious.” Beezlebub licked his lips, tongue slicking over the pointed teeth, spreading the saliva around. 

Kirishima conjured two sealed iron boxes out of thin air, both of which landed on his outstretched hand. “Please.”

The demon of gluttony lived up to his title and snatched them up. Fingernails extending, they tore through the metal easily in their race for the snack. He held both in one hand, squeezing it to test its freshness. “Wonderful…” He took a delicate bite as if he were eating with utensils rather than his hands. The fresh red blood flooded out of the organ, gushing down the demon’s hands and onto the floor. Beezlebub’s eyes glowed red as he couldn’t resist the temptation of eating slowly. He gobbled down the first one, savoring the aftertaste, before gulping down the second heart in one go. “What a lovely snack.” He said, impervious to the fact that red juices stained his lips and were slowly making their way down his chin. “The best I’ve ever had actually.” 

The demon of envy smiled, pleased at the compliment. “Thank you, it takes a lot to harvest these.”

“I can only imagine.”

The pair finally arrived at the great door to the King’s chamber. Beezlebub waved a hand to magick away the juices on his face.

Knock, knock.

“Enter.” A deep voice commanded, sending fear-induced shivers racing through the two lesser demons, as powerful as they may be. “So what brings you here Suoh.”

“I wanted to try Leviathan’s renowned hearts for one, and also I haven’t had a good meal in days. Oh, yes, I didn’t quite catch your name…?” He turned towards the Kirishima.

“Kirishima. Suoh.” The King answered instead. “Now that names are out of the way, I believe it’s time for a meal…”

The trio teleported to the dining hall where many lesser demons were scampering to and fro in their haste to prepare the feast. The hall was made of a maroon stone, obsidian chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, crystals glimmering as they shook in the drafts of air. Much like a human’s buffet except on a much grander scale, covered dishes sat on tables. From a faraway distance, the tables were a pristine white, seemingly a chalky, sculpted marble, yet on a closer look, the material was actually bone. Human bone, of course. 

The dishes were uncovered in a flourish, revealing every demon’s desire. Limbs and organs filled the silver platters: legs and arms for a larger meal; hands, fingers, toes and feet as appetizers; lungs, tongue, ear, kidney, gallbladders and more as delicacies. The food was arranged so that the larger items were on the outside and the smaller, more precious ones were on the inside. In the center of this large arrangement laid the delicious, delicious hearts, the pride of Leviathan. What a dessert they were! Demons lined up just for a taste.

When the King appeared with his two closest advisors, everybody bowed down. “It’s an honor, sir.” Those were the words uttered by every demon in unison.

“Rise.” Asami smirked, finding this behavior amusing. He walked to the center, taking a plate and a single heart as his meal. “When you’re finished getting your food, Leviathan, Beezlebub, join me in my room.” He vanished, and the lesser demons continued with their task.

Kirishima chose a heart as well, quickly eating it so that Asami wouldn’t see him in the midst of this disgusting task. Eating was such a messy thing, really. 

On the other hand, Suoh took plates, filling all of them to the brim with one of every item available. Somehow the demon of gluttony had eaten or stored all the food somewhere, for the plates were empty. “Shall we go?” He turned towards Kirishima.

The demon of envy cast a disgusted glance towards the other and nodded. “The King is waiting.”

They appeared outside the door of Asami’s room. No one could teleport inside save for the demon himself. When the two walked inside, the King asked, “So what tribute have you prepared for me today, Suoh.” 

“A cake, my lord! The freshest cake you could find, made of the purest ingredients.” Beezlebub exclaimed. 

“Well let’s see it then.” 

“Of course. However, it’s rather large, so if it wouldn’t bother you to step outside…” Suoh trailed off.

An intricately arranged mountain of human limbs and bodies piled on one plate awaited the three demons. Wine dripped down from the mouths that functioned as fountains onto outstretched hands, coating the giant “cake” in a sweet sauce. Red roses were artfully arranged around the bodies, still connected to the vines and branches that bore them. Most of the bodies had been severed and put back together in a artsy design: legs protruding from heads, arms in place of thighs, feet as hands, and so on. 

“Wonderful.” Asami drank in the view apathetically. “Why don’t you join me Kirishima. You only ate a heart after all.” 

“Yes!”

The night passed as the three demons reveled in the food, discussing politics, important issues, traitors, and more. 

Behind the closed doors of the King’s bedroom, the same flash of white hurried past the mirror. This time a head was visible, a mop of messy hair attached to the face of an angel. He seemed to sense the mischief happening on the other side of the mirror as he paused briefly in his duties. His eyes were piercing, seeming to look straight through the different worlds in sorrow. But off he went. There were other things he had to do for now.


End file.
